Swing
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kurt es un mesero y a veces cantante en un club en 1940. Esta noche, un nuevo cantante llega para entretener a los clientes: un muy emocionado Blaine Anderson. Klaine. 1940. AU. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Nada en este fanfic me pertenece, salvo la traducción. La historia es original de **Phantom of a Rose** y Glee (con todo y personajes) tampoco es de mi propiedad.

**Nota de la autora:** Ayer vi un fanart en el Livejournal de **Kurt_Blaine** de una escena inspirada en los años cuarenta. La persona que lo dibujó, _**muuskanuikkunen **_(http : / / www . livejournal . com / ? returnto = http % 3A% 2F% 2Fkurt -blaine . livejournal . com %2F1808656 . html 3Fview %3D 82572048&errmsg = notloggedin # t8257 2048), dijo que un fanfic que acompañara su dibujo sería bienvenido, así que aquí lo tienen.

* * *

><p><strong>SWING<strong>

Kurt ató su delantal con cuidado, fijándose en el espejo de que no tuviera ninguna mancha, después enderezó su corbata de moño una vez más.

—¡Tu turno comienza pronto, Hummel! — lo llamó su jefe desde dentro de su oficina en el interior de las cocinas. Kurt sonrió y saludó con la mano al Sr. Jameson.

—Estoy en eso, jefe — dijo, tomando una toalla y una bandeja de vasos vacíos para comenzar a acomodarlos sobre las mesas. Cuando Kurt salió de las cocinas y entro al comedor del restaurante, algunos de los demás meseros se alistaban para el turno de la noche. Kurt comenzó a colocar dos o tres vasos en cada mesa y servilletas dobladas que ya deberían de estar acomodadas.

En el escenario, que estaba al frente del comedor, había algunos hombres acomodando cosas y colocando el micrófono. Algunos de los chicos que supervisaban el talento que se presentaba cada noche en el restaurante estaban hablando con un joven de baja estatura que sonreía y asentía demasiado.

Kurt hizo una pausa y miró al joven, probablemente tenía la misma edad de Kurt. Su traje, de color negro y gris, estaba ajustado y se veía muy bien. Su cabello estaba peinado y con gel, con un atractivo rizo descansando sobre su frente.

_Seguramente está entusiasmado_, pensó Kurt.

—Estas viendo a la nada, Kurt — dijo Mercedes Jones, una cantante de jazz que se presentaba de vez en cuando en el club. Ella y Kurt se habían convertido en amigos un par de meses después de haberse conocido. Kurt sonrió, quitando los ojos del atractivo chico.

—Lo siento, Señorita Jones — dijo, terminando de acomodar la mesa en la había estado trabajando. Mercedes rodó los ojos y murmuró algo sobre formalidades.

Kurt tenía que acercarse al escenario para poder terminar con las mesas de ese lado, así que alcanzó a escuchar algunos pedazos de la conversación del nuevo cantante (tenía que ser un nuevo cantante, ya que mecía una guitarra a su lado mientras conversaba).

—¿Quiere algunas bailarinas para su acto, Sr. Anderson? — preguntó Matt, quien normalmente arreglaba los detalles de las presentaciones. — Son bastante buenas bailando sin necesidad de ensayar demasiado. Pueden seguir el paso de lo que sea que cante — Matt señaló a un par de las bailarinas usuales del club, Brittany Pierce (pero la mayoría de la gente la llamaba Dora por su lentitud) y Quinn Fabray (**N/T:** "Dumb Dora" es un termido utilizado para denominar a una chica tonta o estúpida).

El Sr. Anderson parecía pensativo, le asintió a las dos chicas que iban vestidas elegantemente. — Tengo un par de canciones rápidas en mi repertorio. Yo les diré cuales son y así pueden comenzar a pensar en el baile que podrían hacer.

Kurt caminó de regreso a la cocina justo cuando el joven comenzaba a rasguear su guitarra para una prueba de sonido. Kurt no tenía que regresar al comedor sino hasta que los comensales llegaran, así que se atareó un poco en la cocina para matar el tiempo. Treinta minutos después, comenzó a tomar las órdenes de los clientes que llegaban. Cuando el lugar estuvo lleno, Will Shuester, el hombre a cargo de encontrar nuevos talentos para el club, subió al escenario e introdujo al chico que había visto antes.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes esta noche, damas y caballeros — dijo Will, sonriéndole a la multitud. — Encontré a este joven apenas la semana pasada, y puede tocar cualquier instrumento que se puedan imaginar y canta lo suficientemente bien como para hacer que las señoritas se desmayen — Will le guiñó a una rubia en una mesa al frente, quien se veía impresionada. — Blaine Anderson, damas y caballeros.

Kurt había dejado de hablar con la pareja a la que le tomaba su orden de bebidas cuando Will apareció, y miró a Blaine cuando subió del escenario, pero sin su guitarra. — Buenas noches. Vaya, ustedes son un gran público. Yo seré su entretenimiento esta noche. Tengo una lista de canciones planeada, pero cerca del final estaré feliz de tomar cualquier petición. Por qué no se ponen cómodos y pasan un buen rato.

Kurt sonrió mientras el joven se sentaba frente al piano que estaba sobre el escenario y comenzó a tocar una melodía familiar. Continuó tomando órdenes a los clientes mientras él comenzaba a cantar.

_When you wish upon a star _(_Cuando le pides un deseo a una estrella_)

_Makes no difference who you are (No importa quién seas)_

_Anything your heart desires (Todo lo que tu corazón desea)_

_Will come to you (Llegará a tí)_

Kurt se detuvo en el fondo de la habitación por un momento, completamente encantado con el chico sobre el escenario. Su voz era aterciopelada y suave como la mantequilla y Kurt se encontró sonrojado cuando el chico paseó su mirada por el público con ojos intensos, posándolos sobre Kurt.

Desde luego no lo veía a él. El Sr. Anderson no podía estar viéndolo a él… ¿cierto?

Kurt se sonrojó y se forzó a regresar a la cocina. Si no ponía cuidado, terminaría enamorado de Blaine Anderson antes de que la noche terminara.

La siguiente vez que Kurt regresó para servir algo de comida, Blaine ya no se encontraba frente al piano, sino que ahora tocaba su guitarra y con un ritmo más rápido, Dora y Quinn bailaban a su lado. A Kurt le tomó un momento el reconocer la canción, porque Blaine le había hecho arreglos para hacerla más rápida y si Kurt no se equivocaba, también había cambiado un par de acordes.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine (Tú eres mi sol, mi único sol)_

_You make me happy when skies are grey (Tú me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris)_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you (Nunca sabrás, cariño, cuánto te amo)_

_Please, don't take my sunshine away (Por favor, no te lleves mi sol)_

Parecía que al público realmente le gustaba Blaine y, en algún lugar de la mente de Kurt, estaba seguro de que no podía culparlos. Kurt suspiró y trató de mantener sus ojos lejos del sonriente joven. No le haría ningún bien a Kurt el enamorarse de él y que se supiera su secreto. A nadie le haría mucha gracia que a Kurt le gustaran los hombres.

Pero Dios, Kurt tenía cierta debilidad por los hombres que vestían bien y con buena voz.

El resto dela noche fue igual. Kurt trató de concentrarse en los clientes, pero más seguido de lo que hubiera querido, centraba su atención en Blaine. El joven podía cantar, y justo como había dicho Will, tocaba varios instrumentos sin esfuerzo aparente. Como lo prometió, cerca del final de la noche comenzó a tomar peticiones. Algunas de las peticiones eran ridículas, pero Blaine las manejó sin problemas.

Mucho, mucho después, cuando los clientes finalmente se habían marchado y el personal de limpieza había ido a recoger las mesas y llevaban platos sucios hacia la cocina, Kurt y algunos de los otros empleados se sentaron en una gran mesa para comer, riendo y comparando notas sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche.

—La mesa cuatro fue la peor — asintió Samuel Evans.

—No, esa fue la pareja que me hizo cambiar su pescado dos veces — dijo Noah Puckerman al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Ese Blaine Anderson estuvo fenomenal — dijo Mercedes. — Creo que Will lo va a mantener cerca. Le encantó a la audiencia.

—Y a mí — dijo Quinn con un suspiro. — Es realmente guapo.

—Hola a todos — de repente, Blaine estaba parado junto a ellos, sin saco y con la corbata suelta. — ¿Les molesta si me les uno?

—Tú acércate, chico — dijo Mercedes, levantándose y moviendo su silla, dejando un espacio vacío junto a Kurt. Kurt trató de no sonrojarse mientras el cantante se sentaba a su lado, rozando su brazo ligeramente, por el reducido espacio en la mesa.

En poco tiempo, Blaine estaba entreteniendo al grupo con historias de su infancia. — No sé ustedes, citadinos — dijo con una sonrisa. — Peo yo crecí en un pequeño pueblo en Ohio. Ha sido un gran viaje el venir aquí, pero se lo debo todo al Sr. Shuester.

—Eres muy talentoso — dijo Kurt, su rostro se acaloró cuando Blaine lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues muchas gracias, señor — dijo con un leve asentimiento.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Kurt estaba a punto de cerrar el local e irse a casa, ya que todos se habían ido, escuchó pisadas sobre el escenario. Fue a mirar y vio a Blaine con el estuche de su guitarra y el sombrero puesto. — Perdón por haber hecho que te quedaras. Quería estar seguro de no olvidar nada.

—No hay… problema — dijo Kurt. Después, volteó su cabeza. — Sólo me preguntaba… ¿dónde aprendiste a tocar tantos instrumentos? Yo apenas me las arreglo con las teclas del piano.

—Práctica — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. — ¿Tu tocas? — preguntó, señalando el piano.

—Sólo un poco, como dije — Kurt se estiró para tomar su chaqueta, pero entonces Blaine estaba sentado frente al piano de nuevo, tocando las teclas con suavidad.

—¿Cantas? — preguntó, aún tocando una melodía suave.

—Yo… sí — dijo Kurt.

—¿Cantarías?

Kurt no podía decir que no.

Blaine comenzó a tocar la primer canción que había interpretado y Kurt intentó con todo su esfuerzo cantarla de memoria. Aunque cantaba en el club de vez en cuando, nunca había sido como solista, siempre era en grupo.

—Tu voz es increíble — dijo Blaine después de un momento de silencio, una vez que había dejado de tocar.

—Gracias — dijo Kurt, abochornado. — Siento como si estuviera presumiendo.

—No cuando te pedí que cantaras — dijo Blaine con una ligera sonrisa. — Mira, Kurt, no quiero molestarme con algún discurso largo ni nada — dijo el joven, de repente serio. — Y honestamente espero que no me esté pasando de la raya o… asumiendo algo que no es, pero… me gustaría invitarte a salir.

Kurt lo miró con ojos desorbitados y su corazón latiendo son fuerza. ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar lo que creyó haber escuchado? — Estás diciendo que…

Kurt nunca había conocido a otro hombre que prefiriera la compañía de otros hombres, además de sí mismo. No era común, no en 1949. Para nada.

Blaine sonrió, entendiendo la sorpresa de Kurt. — Sí. Lo dije. Y confieso que no pude quitarte los ojos de encima toda la noche. Eres… eres extraordinario, Kurt. Especialmente cuando cantas. Y no trato de halagarte, lo juro.

Kurt tomó un profundo respiro y sonrió lo mejor que pudo. — Bueno… no estoy seguro sobre salir — dijo, y la sonrisa de Blaine se debilitó. — SI acaso sólo porque… no es algo común. Pero, tal vez, podríamos ir a comer a mi casa.

La sonrisa de Blaine era radiante. — Me gusta como suena eso — dijo, poniendo su mano sobre a de Kurt, que descansaba sobre el piano. — ¿Quizá pueda enseñarte a bailar Charleston? (**N/T:** Charleston es un baile original de los años cuarenta).

—¿Quién no sabe cómo bailar Charleston, Blaine? — rió Kurt.

—Te vez increíble cuando ríes — dijo Blaine.

Kurt se sonrojó y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Blaine y recogiendo sus cosas. — Deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y, bueno, vamos a tener que hacer todo esto mañana, ¿cierto? — sonrió.

Blaine le sonrió también, su mano era un peso confortante sobre la espalda de Kurt mientras dejaban el club y cerraban el local. — De verdad espero que así sea.

* * *

><p>Otra pequeña traducción que espero hayan disfrutado tanto o más que yo.<p>

Sobre la música: la primer canción la encuentran aquí (http:/ www. youtube . com / watch?v=qZ1NYFFDT8I) – sin espacios. Y la segunda aquí (http:/ www . you tube . Com / watch?v=WNeAxOz2AsE)

Espero sus reviews, y, ¡ya nos leeremos pronto en otras traducciones!


End file.
